User blog:Fire-Luigi/How to use images and infoboxes on Fandom
How to use images ? 1) Find the image you want to use somewhere on the Web, and save it on your computer. 2)Import it to the wiki, via this small toolbox in the top-right corner of the page. Choose an easy to remember name! 3)Now, go to the page you want to edit or create and follow the following step(s) : (several possibilities) 3.1)Somewhere on the page, use wikicode like this : '' . Exemple : will give this result : ''Note : the size & position are not mandatory informations. For small images, better not set any size. However, for big images, you have to do it or else, it will be way too big ! (unlike Discord, Fandom does not reduce the display size if you're not asking him to do so!) 3.2) Click on this on the page you are editing . It will open a small windows with the recently imported files, and you will be given the possibility to easily set the size. If the image is here since a long time, it will not appear in the first page of the list; you can use the research functionality to find it (and that's why you should always give them clear names!), or get back to method 3.1) The icons I've shown you are the ones from the classic editor. In visual editor, they are smaller. How to put an infoboxe ? Infoboxes are nice for making good-looking pages. Here's how to use them : 1) On your article, click on this icon : . Choose the good one and then, fill in the form! To properly put an image, use Wikicode, as seen previously. Currently, you should only use Characters, Enemy or Location. The other infoboxes aren't good. 2) If you want to re-edit the infobox once you are finished, just click on it (if you are using the Visual Editor), or click on the green puzzle box (if you are using standard editor, which I advise you to do, because it is way faster and the images interface is better!) Bonus for the best! If you are used with programmation, maybe the source mode will better suits you. It's a raw editing mode, that looks like this. To easily use it, choose the classic edition mode, and then go to source mode by clicking on the source option on the top-right corner of the edition box. (It will all be in English for you, I swear!) In source mode, infoboxes (and Template in general) can be added with brackets : . You can put some text in bold with 3 apostrophes, put titles with the equal symbol ... But if you're interested, I'm sure you will figure all of this by yourself! (if that's not the case, you can obviously ask me) To set classic mode as your default editing mode (and avoid Visual Editor), go to the preferences of your account. Category:Blog posts Category:Organization